To Storm or Fire
by nerdydude58
Summary: To Storm or Fire, The world must fall. That's what the prophecy states. But to whom will it fall? To storm? Or to fire?
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._ That's what the prophecy said. _To storm or fire_ was the part that bothered me the most. Storm or fire. Me or Leo. One of us was going to die. And to be completely honest, I don't think that Leo has what it takes to save the world. The most serious that I've ever seen that kid was when it was taco night on the Argo II. That leaves me. I never really thought about dying before. Of course I would save the world, but would I be ready? I just can't imagine leaving Piper. And the rest of the team. Wow. Why me? Why Leo? Unbeknownst to me, we'd be finding out sooner than I thought.

 **Jason**

BOOM!

"MOUNTAIN GODS! 12 O'CLOCK!" Leo yelled from the helm. This wasn't the first time that the _numina montanum_ (or _ourae_ in Greek) have attacked us while crossing the mountains. And every time they break the boat. Every. Time. Now, Frank, Hazel, and I had to go fight of the _numina montanum_ while Leo, Nico, and Piper try to keep the ship in the air. After 20 minutes, we lose the _numina montanum_ and we are on our not-so-merry way to Greece.

"We need better defenses!" Piper told Leo, grease smeared on her left cheek. "Or at least something so that we can be ready next time!"

"We'll be fine!" Leo responded, with his naturally cocky tone.

"Is a hole in the side of the frickin' ship fine?" Piper snapped back.

"Fair enough," responded Leo, after catching a glance from me that portrayed something like, "Dude, you are starting a fight you are NOT winning."

Fortunately the defenses that Leo begrudgingly installed when we landed weren't put to good use for a while, because we, somehow, made it past the rest of the mountain range without another encounter with the _numina montanum_ , which didn't make Leo happy, mainly because he wanted to see the deployable cannons light an immortal on fire.

 **Leo**

I was never really bothered by the _To storm or fire_ thing. I mean, I'm too much of an absolute beast to die fighting a dirt-bag (literally) like Gaea. But that doesn't mean I want to watch Jason die. If anyone is going to die. I mean, it could just mean that one of us takes her down, right? RIGHT?! Anyways. About 2 weeks after we had the last encounter with the _ourae_ , we had to take a quick pit stop in a small town near Zagreb, Croatia. When there, Jason and I went on a snack run, but that's not all that happened. We had a run in with our absolute favorite love god, Cupid, who isn't really all that loveable. Anyways, we walked into a run down 7-11 type store to grab some inexpensive snacks and some random things, which I may or may not use for an explosive in the near future, when we were stopped by a middle-aged man in a Panic! at the Disco t-shirt. " _To storm or fire the world must fall…_ Heavy shit, huh?" he said while taking a casual sip of an energy drink.

"Ummmm… Who are you?" I ask

"Awwww… You don't remember little old me?" he said while quickly flashing a wing.

"Cupid," Jason and I say at the exact same time.

"Judging from our mind-blowing experience last time, I thought that you'd be happy to see me again," the god said with the same sassy tone as the last time.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Jason said, with a touch of resentment. Frankly, I don't blame him.

"Aww… No need to be like that! I come with some informaaatiiooonnn!" the god said, attempting to entice us.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want any. Come on, Leo." Jason replied, unfazed.

"Hold on a second. What sort of information?" I say, turning toward Cupid.

"I know to whom the world falls."

 **This is a work in progress. I'll have updates when I can. Be patient. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **-nerdydude58**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo**

After Cupid subtly dropped that knowledge bomb, Jason and I looked at each other in stunned silence, not knowing what to do or even say.

"Hello? You guys alive?" the god said, attempting to snap either of us out of our trance-like state. "Want to know? Or are you guys just going to stare at each other?"

The only response I could muster was something along the lines of: "Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaarrrhh"

"Alrighty, then. Follow me."

Cupid walked up to the counter, picked up a relatively large bottle of an Italian soda, paid for it, then walked out the front door. Jason and I rushed after him, worried that he might slip away in the crowd and we would have lost the only hope to find out our fates prior to the war with Gaea. We eventually followed him into an alley.

"Grab my hand," the god said, turning to us.

"Yeah… No," I said.

"Just do it," Cupid responded, forcefully.

I grasp his hand, barely grabbing onto the tips of his fingers.

"Here we go!" he yelled as he unfurled his wings and took off into the sky.

 **Leo**

We were flew through the sky unnecessarily fast, and, unfortunately, I had to grasp onto the forearm of the slimy angel. Looking down over the Italian landscape, I saw us speeding towards the ruins of a large palace-looking structure surrounded by tourists and small businesses benefiting off of the dumber tourists. Cupid set down behind the palace, out of view of all of the tourists.

"Welcome to Croatia, boys," Cupid stated, both sarcastically and with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea where we are?"

"It's a Roman palace," Jason said, "but that's all I know."

"Well, you're in luck. Strap yourself in for Roman history time with Cupid!" he said, with the same sarcastic/enthusiastic tone he used when he first dropped us here. "This was the personal palace of Diocletian, the emperor most famous for persecuting Christians and splitting the Empire. In this palace, there is rumored to be his staff, which is rumored to have the ability to raise the dead, but that's not what's important right now. I have reason to believe Veritas, the Roman goddess of truth, is here right now. I believe she has the answer to the prophecy."

"I thought you said that you knew!" I said, forcing back the urge to strangle the little S.O.B.

"Well, I knew who does, and that's what's important! Let's go find her, shall we? She should be around here."

"What does she look like?" Jason asked, attempting to get somewhere with Cupid.

"Well. She's a woman. Also a goddess"

"Not helpful," Jason snarked.

"Dude. I don't know what she looks like. I've never met her. I just know she's a goddess. But she'll probably be easy to find. Not a lot of the gods and goddesses that I've ever met are very well versed in subtlety."

The angel swiveled his head, searching for any sign of Veritas. "Ah. There she is. The lawyer-looking lady over there in the suit correcting people," Cupid stated after a moment of looking.

We started over to her, she caught sight of us, jogged over, and said, "There you are. I've been expecting you for a while now, Leo and Jason. Also, I must ask, who's this slimy fellow who is accompanying you. Hint: Don't lie to me. I can tell immediately."

"He's Cupid. You know. God of love," I said, with a slight sting in my voice.

The goddess, picking up on my dislike of the god, replied hesitantly, "I see. Well, good to make your acquaintance, Cupid." She then turned to me and Jason and said, "Boys, I want you to come with me. Cupid," she turned to him "stay here."

She lead us off into the palace.

 **Jason**

Once we were in the palace, Veritas lead us into a corridor not far off of the main hallway used for tourists. She turned to us. "Sorry about separating you from your… uh… friend. But he didn't need to hear what I'm about to tell you boys."

"It's fine. Trust me. We've been trying to get rid of him all day," Leo said, snarkily.

"Well then," the goddess replied, not surprised at all. "Shall we begin?"

"What will we have to do? I've had enough flying for one day," Leo stated, shuddering.

"No. Nothing of that sort. I just took you here because it's secluded and this palace is a landmark that's difficult to miss. Enough stalling. Let's get down to the prophecy. It can be interpreted multiple ways. Both of you boys have oaths to keep, both of which you would keep with a dying breath; Jason's to New Rome and Leo's to his… lady-friend."

I glanced at Leo, part in shock, part in confusion, and part in approval.

"But now to the important part. 'To storm or fire, the world must fall'. You two are obviously storm and fire, but to which one of you will the world fall? According to my research…" An earth-shattering 'BOOM' cut off the goddess as palace started to crumble around us.


	3. A Note from the Author

Just a quick note from me:

This will be an alternate ending fic. and it will be quite different from the main storyline.

I'd also like to ask for some forgiveness if there are any discrepancies. I'm trying to use real facts from the books and to make it as close to the way Rick would write it.

I'd also like to apologize for not updating it often because A. I don't have a lot of time B. I have to be in a writing mood and C. I need to come up with some ideas.

Peace. Love. Save the Whales.

-nerdydude58


End file.
